


Bucket List

by CubbieGirl1723



Series: Supplemental Material [5]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Hot Tub Sex, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723
Summary: Veronica and Logan christen his hot tub.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: Supplemental Material [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821724
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as part of my Promptober stories, titled Exposed. I decided to make it easier to find, though, and put it in the universe where it belongs. Just a smutty one-shot, part of the Supplemental Material universe, set after A Reflection of Choice.

“Logan, someone will see,” she hisses, grabbing her bikini top with one hand and batting him away with the other.

“Veronica.” His voice is patient. “I live on a private, deserted beach and the neighbors aren't even close to us. No one will see.” He gives a playful grin and lunges for her bikini strings again.

“Anyone could walk by! And the lights.” She gestures at the string of twinkling Christmas lights illuminating the deck.

Logan promptly vaults out of the hot tub and unpluggs the lights, plunging them into darkness.

“Here. I'll even turn on the jets. Then the bubbles will cover everything.” He flipps the switch and jumps back into the hot tub as the jets roared to life.

Veronica glances around. “I just feel so exposed out here.”

Logan nuzzles her neck and manages to get his hands on her bikini strings. “I promise I won't let anyone see you. Privacy was part of the appeal when I bought this place.” His hands slip lower, under the fabric of her tiny top, cupping her breasts.

“I kinda like the kinky factor of being outside,” he confesses with a quick bob of his eyebrows and a smirk. “Trust me, it will be fun.”

Veronica doesn’t say anything but tilts her head to give him access to more of her neck so he figures that means she isn’t opposed to the idea.

“Maybe if you just relax a little,” he loosens her top enough for it to drift away in the water and bends his head to suck on her nipples, “you won't mind so much.”

“Mmmm. Maybe you're right.” Threading her fingers through his wet hair, Veronica holds his head to her breast.

“I have an idea.” Logan maneuvers her until she’s sitting on top of one of the hot tub jets. He stays in front of her, mouth at her breasts and neck, shielding her from view of any late night pedestrians on the beach. “You're totally covered. Do you feel more relaxed now?”

Between his mouth, his fingers creeping into her bikini bottoms, and the hot tub jets, it doesn’t take long before he has her very relaxed and forgetting all about her inhibitions. The bikini bottoms soon join the top, probably clogging the hot tub filter but he doesn’t care.

After her orgasm leaves her breathless and panting, she sends him a wicked grin, tugs his swim trunks down his legs, and straddles him. She doesn’t seem the least bit worried about anyone seeing (or hearing, based on the volume of her moans) them now.

He watches her breasts rise out of the foamy water with each thrust she makes on top of him. The competing temperatures of the hot water and the cool night air, the vision of the bubbles clinging to her breasts, her nipples, hard with arousal brushing against him—it isn’t long before he loses control and gives in to the rising tide of pleasure surging through his body. 

His head lolls back against the deck of the hot tub as he comes down from his orgasm.

“Oh, god, Veronica,” he mutters as she rests her head on his shoulder.

“Mmmm,” she manages in response.

She lifts her head and looks around. “You're right, being exposed was way more fun than I ever expected.”

Winking, she pulls his head to hers for another kiss.

“Thanks for checking ‘hot tub’ off my bucket list,” he mumbles, still a bit dazed.

“There's a list?”

“It’s long and very detailed. But don't worry. We have our whole lives to accomplish it.”

Veronica stiffens on top of him and his eyes pop open as he realizes what he'd said.

She gives him a suspicious look. “Hmm. Amazing sex like that with you for the rest of my life? I guess I could resign myself to the idea.”

He can’t stop the slow smile that spreads across his face. He places a tiny kiss on Veronica’s nose and then holds her to him, utterly content in this perfect moment.


End file.
